This invention relates to a chemical sharing system and method for washing appliances.
Commercial laundries include a number of washing appliances that must be supplied with chemical additives. In presently known systems, each washing appliance must be filled independently. This necessitates visiting each unit one at a time to resupply its chemical reservoirs.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved chemical sharing system and method for using that system in washing appliances.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a chemical sharing system that requires chemical fluid to be added to only one washing appliance, and distributes that chemical fluid equally to the remaining washing appliances.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a sharing system and method which lengthens the duration for replenishing the various appliances, and which also requires that chemical additive be added to only one machine.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a chemical sharing system and method for using same which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.
The foregoing objects may be achieved by a combination including a plurality of washing appliances, each of which includes a washing tub and a chemical tank therein. Each of the chemical tanks comprises an upper end, a lower end, and a chemical chamber contained therein. Each of the tanks includes an inlet opening spaced above the lower end of the tank and providing fluid communication into the chemical chamber. A plurality of inlet conduits are each connected to one of the inlet openings of one of the tanks and each inlet conduit comprises an intake end for receiving fluid chemical. Each of the chemical tanks includes first and second outlet openings adjacent the lower end thereof and providing fluid communication with the chemical chamber. A plurality of equalizing conduits each have a first end connected end to the first outlet of one of the tanks and a second end connected to the second outlet of another of the tanks. This permits the fluid chemical within each of the tanks to be free to flow to all of the tanks so as to equalize the fluid level within all of the tanks.